Conan and the Cat
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Conan is walking home when he encounters a cute little stray feline. When the feline does something very unexpected twice and reminds Conan of someone special she gets herself a new little friendship and home with our favorite mini detective.
1. Adopted Cat

**Okay, I just had to write this. I got the idea while reading a fanfic where Conan has a bad encounter with a dog and one I wrote but haven't posted with that same idea. Anyway, I was around cats and then I came home to my cat plush and Conan plush. With them in my arms, I wrote this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Case Closed/Detective Conan. I wish I did but I sadly do not. ~_~**

* * *

**Conan and the Cat**

The afternoon sun beat down on Conan Edowgawa as he walked home from school. It had been a ridiculous day of repeating first grade. He hated this and missed his old life greatly.

"Meow!"

There's a cat...well somewhere there was a cat. Conan brushed his black, uniquely cut, hair from his blue eyes and peered out of his fake glasses, looking for the feline.

"Mew!"

Suddenly, a beautiful white cat with many silver markings randomly splashed all over her fur and silvery blue eyes ran up to Conan. It was skinny and didn't seem to have an owner at all.

"What do you want?" Conan asked the feline standing by him.

He kneeled down and petted the cat who licked his hand. Conan began asking passersby if they owned her, but no one claimed her at all. Someone said she was likely a stray. He liked cats, they were independent and were much more nice, intelligent, and less aggressive than dogs, mostly anyway.

Suddenly, she ran up toward an alley and gave a commanding meow. She sounded upset and almost seemed to be urging Conan to follow her.

"What?" he asked her.

"Meow-ow-ow!"

The cat ran back and tugged on Conan's blue over top with her paws. Then she ran back to the alley and gave that same commanding meow. Curious now, Conan sighed and walked over to the cat.

"What do you-!"

There, back in the dark alley was a young woman being held against her will. She had long, reddish blond hair and green eyes. The tall, bulky man had a gun to her head as she foraged desperately in her small purse. Realizing now what this cat had done, Conan realized he had to help her. He turned on his shoes and kicked a large tin can, hitting the man squarely in the head and knocking him out. He ran down to the woman and grabbed a stray rope. Conan tied the man up while the cat sung cheerfully with her meows of victory.

"Thank you child. What a lovely kitty you have with you," the woman stated.

Conan was surprised. He had thought that the cat had found him, wishing to save her owner.

"She...isn't yours?"

"Meow-ow-ow!" the cat scolded.

"No, I'm sorry she isn't."

"Don't be sorry," he murmured as he called police.

Conan then instructed her to wait for cops.

"I have to go now," Conan told her.

"Thank you again."

"Thank this cat. She showed me where you were."

The woman reached out to pet her, "Thank you kitty."

Conan looked at the cat. He knew this cat was like him, only she had a better nose. She was beautiful with her randomly, yet strategically, placed silver spots and stripes. They were so faint, but so very noticeable. Conan bid the woman well and walked away, followed by the feline.

"You insane cat, you're just like me. Only you have a crazier sense for troubling distress."

"Meow! Meow!"

Conan petted her, "I wonder how well this will go with Richard and Rachel."

The cat widened her eyes and tilted her head cutely. Conan awed, he just couldn't help it. It was like Rachel when she blushed. When his best friend, a tall karate master with long brown hair and blue eyes blushed...she looked...almost like this cat. Conan started to cry a little, but he hid it well.

"That will get Rachel. No doubt she'll get detective wannabe, huh cat?"

"Mew! Meow-ow-ow! Mer-ow?" she put a paw on his hand.

It was like she wanted to know what was wrong with him. Why was her first human 'pet' crying?

"Right now...my name is Conan Edowgawa. But it's actually Jimmy Kudo."

The cat meowed sadly, as if it truly knew how Conan felt. He gently petted her and told her his story. She mewed sadly and rubbed her head on his leg.

"I'm sorry too. I practically ignored Rachel and now...it's like I'm being punished for it. For my ignorance and pompous ways."

She mewed sadly and then ran to another alley. Her commanding meow rang and Conan gaped at her.

"Are you serious? Did someone hang a sign telling muggers to all attack today?"

She meowed again, irritated at his sarcasm at this time. A tin can, rope, a phone call, and some thank yous later, Conan and the cat were on their way. Except now Conan had some little treats for her, just great, another reason for the tantei neko to follow him.

"What should I call you?"

"Meow-mew!"

"Meow-mew? What kind of stupid name is that?"

"Meow-ow-ow!" her meow was quite angry and Conan wondered what curse word she had just hurled at him.

"How rude of you. Well lets see, you are like a detective, so how about Tantei Neko, Detective Cat?"

"Meow!" she yowled mournfully.

"Yeah, too plain and obvious."

Conan snapped his fingers. Her fur was shiny and it was white with silver. She looked like a tenshi.

"That's it!You should be Tantei Tenshi! Thats perfect!"

"Mew!" she cheered, as she rubbed his leg and purred.

"You are cute...you're lucky I know Rachel or I wouldn't think that."

She stuck her tongue out at him for a moment and then licked his hand. They proceeded to finish the walk to the Moore Detective Agency, where Rachel stood outside sweeping.

"Welcome home Conan. Aw, you have a little follower!"

Tantei Tenshi looked at Conan and proceeded to sit down. She performed her special look and Conan laughed inwardly as Rachel fell for the look. Conan told the story, leaving out how Tantei Tenshi had saved two lives that day.

It took about two weeks, but she got a home. It took a vet visit and then no one claimed her. When the deal was sealed,Detective Conan sat by Detective Tenshi alone in the living room for awhile. Well sort of alone, Richard was there, but he was out cold. Tantei Tenshi watched him with cold eyes, mainly because he had thumped Conan's head again.

"That brown hair one, Rachel. Thats my other little tenshi. You're a lot like her, except she doesn't find people in trouble a lot. She doesn't care much for detective work. And," he began, following her glare "don't worry Tantei Tenshi, Richard can be a baka and he hits my head a lot, but he's usually too drunk to be a bother."

"Mew!"

She really seemed to understand every word he said. That became clear when she walked up to Richard and slapped his forehead with her paw. Conan burst into laughter and Tantei Tenshi meowed with pure joy.

* * *

**Tantei means 'detective'**

**As for 'tenshi', I'll let you figure that. If you find the correct translation, the word will fit my context clues. If you don't and you've honestly tried, just message me. I'll let you know the meaning I have for it, which fits how I utilize it.**


	2. Missed Shot

**Me:**Hey everyone! Due to some good reviews and my adoration of this story, Conan and the Cat will be extended! This is the first of many continuation chapters!

**Conan:**This is going to be awesome. Oh and Angela does not own Detective Conan, she just own the gorgeous Tantei Tenshi

**Me:**In the continuation, we will learn that Tantei Tenshi is not a stray at all...but now Conan has to figure out a lot of crazy stuff!

**Conan:**Oh boy! Here we go!

**Me:**Enjoy!

* * *

**Conan and the Cat**

**Continuation Ch1:Missed Shot**

"Morning Rachel!" called Conan

Conan and Tantei Tenshi were coming downstairs on the morning after Tantei Tenshi's adoption was confirmed by Richard and Rachel. The beautiful silver and white feline was Conan's new friend and detective partner.

"Meow! Mew-ow! Purr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r!"

Conan enjoyed her company since she sometimes acted like Rachel and he had told her about his major situation. She always seemed to understand Conan, no matter what he said to her.

Today however, although she wouldn't show it, Tantei Tenshi was feeling a bit paranoid. She had a very bad feeling about something. Conan and tantei Tenshi found Rachel in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning you two. Wow, Tantei Tenshi looks adorable," observed Rachel.

Conan noticed Rachel rubbing at her eyes and she looked like she had just been crying.

"I'll be walking with her today after breakfast," Conan notified Rachel.

"Oh, may I come along? It's very nice out today," requested Rachel.

Many ulterior motives came into the decisions of this time period. Rachel's was that she needed a distraction from her ruminating thoughts of Jimmy. Conan and Tantei Tenshi both knew this, so Conan allowed Rachel to come along. His ulterior motive was that maybe Tantei Tenshi would reveal her skill so that he would have less explaining to do at some point in the future. As for Tantei Tenshi, all she could do was protect her owner and the girl he loved more than anyone else.

After breakfast; Conan, Tantei Tenshi, and Rachel set out on their walk.

"Ah," Rachel sighed in relaxation.

"Mew-row?" Tantei Tenshi looked at Rachel questioningly.

She wished she could talk, oh how she needed Conan's help! Well, at least she wasn't on a leash like dogs were. Conan knew that most cats wouldn't just walk alongside their owners, but this wasn't a normal cat-this was Tantei Tenshi. She didn't have a leash, she walked where she wanted but stayed within proximity of Conan. Rachel watched in amazement as Conan paused to pet Tantei Tenshi and rubbed he favorite spot-her small little chin.

"Mew!"cheered Tantei Tenshi happily, as the group readily continued with even higher vigor.

Unfortunately, now Rachel saw a figment of her mind, with Jimmy standing with her...lifting her chin...his face so close to hers...

"Rachel...Rachel...Tantei Tenshi, I think she's...oh I don't know! Rachel!" called Conan.

"Meow-ow-ow! Merow-ow-ow!" howled Tantei Tenshi.

"Huh?" Rachel returned herself to reality

"Meow-merow?" Tantei Tenshi watched the blush creep up Rachel's cheeks and seemed to grin in amusement of her human 'pets.'

"Are you alright?" Conan inquired, wishing she would just admit that she was thinking of Jimmy again.

Tantei Tenshi knew everything about Conan, including that he was Jimmy and that Rachel was Jimmy's best friend and crush. Rachel had a major thing for him too and Tantei Tenshi knew this. The cat sighed, trying to conjure an idea of how to make this more...adorable.

"Yeah, I'm fine Conan," Rachel gave him a half fake smile.

Conan's blue eyes peered through those fake glasses at Rachel. They blinked away tears and turned away sadly as the walk continued.

Tantei Tenshi finally did what Conan had wanted her to do, she found an alley with a criminal. However, it wasn't a mugger this time.

"What did you find?" wondered Conan aloud.

Tantei Tenshi was standing right beside the alley, meowing countinuously, unlike all of those times she had found muggers. Conan figured something wasn't right. Rachel was very confused, did Tantei Tenshi do this often? She followed Conan, now very curious. As he neared the alley, Conan realized that Tantei Tenshi had found two kidnappers with three kidnapped children in their grasp. All three faced two guns, while one was distracted on a phone. Shocked, Conan ran at Rachel;

"Rachel, call the police. Tantei Tenshi found two kidnappers and they have three kids. I'll keep them busy so they don't get away," he hissed.

"No! No, Conan you are not going near those kidnappers."

Tantei Tenshi quieted now, as she realized that things would get cuter and the phone distraction would prevent escape for long enough. She had wanted an emotional occurrence, this was it.

"Rachel, if I don't do this, they'll escape and those kids will die," Conan reasoned.

"Let me do the distraction. Karate hurts, you know?"

"Rachel, no!"

"Look, I let Jimmy one off somewhere. That has been one of the very last times I have actually seen him alive and healthy. This will not be the last time I see you! Do you get that? Now call police, I'll show those kidnappers some karate they won't remember in the morning. Please, Conan, do what I said and trust me. This...this will not...be the last time."

Conan stood in shock, but called police. Rachel knocked them out and brought out the three children.

"Don't worry guys, the police will be here soon," Conan stated as he headed over to offer comfort.

Tantei Tenshi was very satisfied, so she joined the comfort crowd. Rachel watched Conan, she knew that he knew exactly what Tantei Tenshi had done.

"Does Tantei Tenshi do this a lot?"

"Yes she does. On the day she found me, she rescued two girls from muggers in two separate alleys. I knocked each out by kicking two tin cans and hitting their heads."

"Reckless," grumbled Rachel, "you think she'll do it again?"

"I think, like me, she'll do it until the day she dies."

"She's perfect for you then. Solving stuff and whatever."

_And she acts like you...oh yes, she is perfect, Conan thought_

Police soon arrived and sent the group along. Tantei Tenshi repeated her work and found three muggers on the walk toward Beika park. When they ended up very close to Beika Park,it was about one in the afternoon already.

"Merow! Merow! Merow-ow-ow!" wailed Tantei Tenshi suddenly.

"Tantei Tenshi, what's wrong?" asked Rachel.

Conan knew something was up and began scanning the area as he stood in place.

"Mew! Mew! Merow! Meow-ow-ow-oww!" she howled.

Now Tantei Tenshi was pulling at Conan, desperate to get him to run. Conan walked a little to the side, but this didn't satisfy the panicked feline.

Then it happened, a shot rang out. In a split second, Conan shoved Rachel to the side, grabbed Tantei Tenshi, and ran in the opposite direction he had shoved Rachel. They narrowly escaped the bullet, but it would've only hit Conan's lower leg.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Rachel.

"Merow!" shrieked Tantei Tenshi

"Rachel, call the police!" called Conan

"I'm on it!" she cried.

Rachel and Conan did not know the story yet, but Tantei Tenshi knew exactly who had done this and why. She walked to the curb and snarled at the assailant. This shooter had no clue who he was messing with, although he had met Tantei Tenshi before.


	3. Cat Smells a Rat

**Me:**Welcome back! Rin and Tails have arrived to join Conan and I today!

**Rin and Tails:**Hey guys! Nice to see you all again!

**Conan:**Welcome back! Great to see you all again as well.

_**!Me:Tantei Tenshi will start getting bigger focuses in the writing functions. Now if you italicized quotations by her dialogue areas, it's meant to be her thoughts or a translation to her catty vocals. They are usually funny and/or serious. Pay attention to the cat, she's actually somewhat more useful than Conan(as much as I hate to admit it.) She is very observant and often notices things more often, hence why she knew they were in trouble.!**_

**Conan:**I still have to put her things into words, so I'm pretty important.

**Rin:**Yay! Here we go again!

**Tails:**Angela does not own Rin, Me, or Case Closed. She does own the purr-r-r-r-r-r-fect cat detective Tantei Tenshi.

**Me:**Let's go! Here's the chapter!

* * *

**Conan and the Cat**

**Continuation Ch 2:Cat Smells a Rat**

Inspector Meguire and a couple of officers arrived at the park where a frazzled Rachel, a suspicious Conan, and an irritated Tantei Tenshi waited.

Tantei Tenshi's tail twitched as she watched the street. The threat was gone, she knew this very well. She listened to Conan and Rachel explain what happened, but she knew very well that only one person could begin to discover the truth.

"Judging by the facts, this sounds like a random shooting," stated Meguire.

Conan rolled his eyes, quickly realizing what was coming. He had already known they wouldn't do much, if anything at all. Normally, Conan would agree, but something was bugging him. His gut was yelling at him, telling him this wasn't random. So was Tantei Tenshi...

"Merow! Merow-ow-ow!" Tantei Tenshi let Inspector Meguire know exactly what she thought of him...and it wasn't flattering...

"Tantei Tenshi, down!"called Conan.

"Merow!" she shrieked, walking back to Conan's side.

"You have a pet?" asked Meguire

"Meow merow!" cried Tantei Tenshi _'Are you that stupid?'_

"She's new, I just found her two weeks ago," Conan responded

Inspector Meguire took more notes, an officer collected the bullet from a fresh bullet hole in a tree, and Conan quickly headed over to check out the hole. Tantei Tenshi followed while Rachel tried to finish the statement.

It was so low, not even within Conan's upper height. Tantei Tenshi walked up and stood by the tree to say what she already knew. Conan gasped and snapped a quick cell phone photo of Tantei Tenshi right by the tree's side. The bullet hole fell right to the height of Tantei Tenshi's chest!

"Rachel! Inspector! Tantei Tenshi was the target!" cried Conan, dashing toward them followed by Tantei Tenshi.

"Huh?" asked Meguire

"How do you know?" inquired Rachel.

"The bullet hole is very low in the tree, so it would have only hit my lower leg and even lower than that on Rachel. However, it would've have struck Tantei Tenshi in the chest. I don't know, I'd figure that even a random shooter would want to do some form of major damage. Legs don't count for critical damage, but a chest hit would, so Tantei Tenshi was the target."

"Holy crap," gasped Rachel and Meguire.

They weren't shocked at the target, they were shocked at Conan. Neither even bothered to ask, Meguire just began explaining how it could have been a cat hater. Conan still smelled a rat and he looked at Tantei Tenshi, requesting some type of answer.

"Meow-meow. Mew-meow," Tantei Tenshi's silvery blue eyes met Conan's blue eyes and she began shaking her head 'no'.

Now he knew for sure that he was right. Cats didn't lie and only one truth prevails. He had watched her for over two weeks, seeing more and more of Rachel in her. He knew Tantei Tenshi was a detective and he knew that someone had purposely tried to kill her. If anyone had done that to Rachel, Conan would never forgive them and he wouldn't rest until he had found them. The same respect would be given to Tantei Tenshi, no matter what. The police left so Conan, Rachel, and Tantei tenshi began the walk home.

"Once home, Conan and Rachel told Detective Richard Moore what had happened. Tantei Tenshi curled up and rested herself in Conan's lap.

"Meguire is probably right.," Richard stated.

"Merow!" spat Tantei Tenshi.

"Shut up feline," argued Richard.

"Merow phitt!" hissed Tantei Tenshi _'Oh I'll show you how to shut up!'_

She hissed again and then she licked Conan's hand gently, reminding everyone of where her loyalty lied.. Richard hit Conan on the head and Tantei Tenshi immediately bit Richard. She didn't break skin, but she made Rachel and Conan laugh, which made her very happy. Richard grumbled angrily to himself and suddenly remembered something interesting.

"Hey, speaking of cats, I heard about this story today about a rich man in Tokyo. The man's will left his entire fortune to his cat. However, the cat has gone missing and police are investigating the man's mysterious death," Richard explained.

"Merow! Merow! Mew! Mew-ow-ow!" cheered Tantei Tenshi, looking at Conan very meaningfully.

Conan made a mental note to visit the local library tomorrow. He simply had to get to the bottom of this, for his new partner in the detective business.


	4. Monarch Tenshi

**Me:**Welcome back!

**Rin:**Yay! So exciting!

**Tails:**Such a cute cat!

**Conan:**Oh wow, this just got wierd.

**Me:**I only own the lovely Tantei Tenshi. Enjoy this emotional and revealing chapter!

* * *

**Conan and the Cat**

**Continuation Ch 3: Monarch Tenshi**

The next morning, Rachel went on a shopping day with Serena and Conan called the library to let them know he needed Tokyo newspapers brought outside when he arrived. Conan got some breakfast down him and his cat before they began the trip to Beika Public Library. He knew they'd have a huge archive of newspapers there from all surrounding towns, so finding newspapers from Tokyo was no problem at all. Tantei Tenshi bounced alongside Conan, free as she had had ever been in her past. The pair soon arrived at the library, where a shisho, Shisho Meia Lei stood outside with a large handful of newspapers and a couple of paperweights. It was a windy day, so the paperweights would be very useful.

"Meow!" greeted Tantei Tenshi.

"Aw, she's darling. Why, she looks good enough to be a monarch," giggled Librarian Meia Lei.

"I'm starting to think she is royalty," Conan stated, not even close to joking.

"Mew-mew! Merow-oww!" howled Tantei Tenshi _'Stop screwing around! I'm darling, I'm cute, blah, blah, blah!'_

"She's vocal too."

Conan nodded and accepted the papers and weights. He led Tantei Tenshi over to a tall shady tree. He spread out and weighted down a newspaper before stretching out onto his stomach, like a child reading a comic book while propped up on his or her elbows. Tantei Tenshi lay herself right by her human 'pet' and literally helped Conan search the newspapers for the evidence she needed him to find.

She was quite preoccupied though. Tantei Tenshi kept looking around, she knew exactly who had tried to kill her. Conan noticed her anxiety so he placed his hand on her back and petted her until she began purring repeatedly.

"Meow! Meow! Mew!" she cheered, overjoyed at this attention.

She rubbed her head on his chin, imploring him to sit up. Since his shoulders were sore, Conan complied and sat up, leaning against the tree. Tantei Tenshi curled up in his lap and continued to aid in the reading process. She tried to focus her energy on finding what she needed found.

Finally Conan found an article with the headline **'Billionaire Cat Gone Missing.' **He read this article out loud to her to see how she'd act.

"Liam Moi, Tokyo's wealthiest man, has now joined his dear wife in heaven at 66 years old. He left behind his three children and his beloved one year old feline, Monarch Tenshi. His mysterious death is upsetting enough and is under investigation, but things got more upsetting when Liam's final will and testament was read. In it, Liam left his entire billionaire fortune to the beloved Monarch Tenshi, none going to his three children. Also in his will, Liam calls his children 'selfish and undeserving of the fortune.' However, Monarch tenshi has been missing since the day of Liam's death. The lawyer was instructed to wait for an entire year in the event that Monarch Tenshi would be missing. If the cat does not return, the fortune will be divided between the children, the lawyer, and his ten piece maid staff. A caretaker has not and will not be selected for Monarch Tenshi until the possible event of her return."

Conan tore the article out, pocketed it, and tracked down the printed photo of Monarch Tenshi.

"Meow! Meow! Mew!" Tantei Tenshi hadn't silenced herself since Conan had began reading, she was so excited.

When Conan found the picture, Tantei Tenshi placed her paw on the photo and then placed her other front paw on her chest.

"Meow mew merow meow," Tantei Tenshi stared into Conan's eyes _'Conan, I am Monarch Tenshi'_

The vocal and the demonstrated messages were clear to Conan, but he compared the living cat and the photo cat quickly. Everything matched, Tantei Tenshi was none other than Monarch Tenshi.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Conan

Suddenly, as she had before, Tantei Tenshi panicked.

"Merow! Merow! Merow! Merow-ow-ow-oww!" she shrieked _'Here we go again! Run Conan!'_

"Oh no. Tenshi, I can't get up. My legs are asleep, so standing would get me killed. You need to run, the only place I can get hit is my arm."

"Meow-ow-ow-oww! Merow-ow-ow-oww! Mew-ow-ow-oww!" Tantei Tenshi howled _'No! I will not let you take a bullet for me!'_

Conan heard a shot ring out and so he quickly threw Tantei Tenshi and the photo over to the side. He cried out in major pain as the bullet entered and failed to exit his arm.

"Merow-ow-ow-ow-oww!" screamed Tantei Tenshi _'Conan, no! Why, Conan, why?'_

She snarled in the attacker's direction as he made his escape. Shisho Meia Lei called police and paramedics while Conan applied pressure to the wound using the useless newspapers. With his good arm, he pocketed Monarch Tenshi's photograph. Shisho Meia ran outside to a furious Tantei Tenshi and Conan. She let him use her phone to call Rachel and he quickly put it on speaker phone in order to continue applying pressure.

"Rachel, Tantei Tenshi and I got shot at again. I took the bullet to my arm, so you have to meet me at the hospital. I have a lot to tell you, so please hurry," Conan calmly explained, although he was cringing in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Conan! Serena, we have to get to the hospital! Call your darned limo!" screamed Rachel.

"What? What happened?"

"Shut up and call your freaking limo!"

"Rachel, please calm down. If I'm going to be fine, I need you to be fine"

"I...I...I know. I'll be there soon; I'll be at that hospital as soon as I can."

She hung up and Shisho Meia Lei collected her phone while police and paramedics arrived. The librarian had notified them of the cat and a carrier was brought for her ambulance transportation. The bullet had entered, but it's failure to exit meant that Conan needed surgery. Library staff was interviewed and the scene was processed. Meanwhile, Conan and Tantei Tenshi were headed for the hospital to meet up with Rachel.


	5. Stumped Heart

**Me:**Hello everyone! I'm currently planning a _Case Closed_ and _Spiral:Suiri no Kizuna_ crossover. It'll be so awesome! Yay! Ayumu and Conan will be perfect Detective partners!

**Conan:**Okay, I did what? Who the heck is Ayumu?

**Tails:**Oh man! That dude is awesome! I've been watching Spiral in my freetime! He had a bomb around his neck and he wasn't even scared!

**Rin:**Actually, he was but he didn't show it. Come on, only a person with no emotions would not be afraid of a bomb around their neck.

**Conan:**Okay, enough about bombs. Aren't I supposed to be drunk on anesthesia right now?

**Me:**I wouldn't say drunk, but you're just waking up. Let's begin!

* * *

**Conan and the Cat**

**Continuation Ch4: Stumped Heart**

Conan wasn't quite sure how long he had been out on anesthesia; no one ever really was sure about that. Conan was sure of a few things though; someone was after Tantei Tenshi, his cat was actually Monarch Tenshi, and he was pretty sure that they were both still alive.

"Uh...Tenshi," moaned Conan.

"Conan! You have to tell me what happened! I didn't get here until you had already been dragged off to surgery!" cried Rachel.

"Rachel...where did they put my clothes? The explanation begins with the two articles in my pocket," Conan explained.

Rachel walked over to the dresser where his clothes had been placed.

"These newspaper clippings?" Rachel asked.

"Hai, read those."

"Okay, whatever."

Rachel sat down to read them while Conan looked to see if he could find his cat.

"Rachel, where's Tantei Tenshi?"

"In a cat carrier with your nurse. She'll be here in a moment, but we're forbidden to take her out of the carrier until we leave. We're lucky the hospital let her stay," Rachel responded.

As if on cue, a pretty nurse carried in a medium cat carrier containing the lovely and vocal Monarch Tenshi.

"Merow!" she yowled _'Let me out of here you idiots!'_

"She's been very, very, very vocal," laughed Nurse Mika, as she set the carrier at Conan's side.

Conan sat up carefully "Thank you for taking care of her."

"No problem. I adore cats and yours is darling. Your arm wound was stitched up nicely and when healed, they should just fall out. Be careful while washing it though, okay?"

"OH MY GOSH!" shrieked Rachel.

"Mew-ow-ow!" cried Tantei Tenshi _'Must you scream? I have great hearing you know.'_

"I'm sorry?" questioned Nurse Mika, tilting her head.

Rachel went pale while Conan, Nurse Mika, and Tantei Tenshi all stared at her like she was crazy. Conan realized she had probably figured it out and had been very shocked.

"Um...I'm just shocked. Can we have a moment Nurse Mika? Please and please let everyone known that I'm sorry for my loud scream..."Rachel requested with embarrassment.

"Of course," Nurse Mikar smiled and left the room, oblivious to what was going on.

"Tantei Tenshi is a billionaire?" squealed Rachel

"Pretty much," confirmed Conan _'I'll be losing my only useful sidekick soon.'_

"Mew! Mew-merow!" cheered Tantei Tenshi _'Oh yes I am! But I'm not leaving, just you wait!"_

"We have to get Tantei Tenshi to Tokyo, it's the right thing to do, so I'll talk to dad about going to Liam Moi's," Rachel told Conan

Tantei Tenshi almost laughed. No chance was she going to live there without her loving owner there to protect her. If Rachel thought the cat was leaving Conan, she had another thing coming. However, Tantei Tenshi had to solve the trivial matters, such as communicating who she wanted to have as her owner, Oh why in the world couldn't she just speak English? Oh right, it would make her life so easy that it would smell worse than canned cat food.

"They are letting me out of here soon, right?" inquired Conan.

Conan felt sad inside; Tantei Tenshi would be taken to live a rich life in Tokyo. All he had to do was find out who was trying to kill her and then he would have to leave her with her family in Tokyo. He would never see his amazing partner ever again.

"Yeah, I think so. Here, I'll check." Rachel left the room and Conan looked his cat in the eyes.

"Tantei Tenshi...erm...Monarch Tenshi, I will find out who is trying to kill you and I'll make sure they are brought to justice...and then..." Conan trailed off, not willing to admit how much he'd miss the feline.

"Mew," sighed Tantei Tenshi sadly

She reached a paw through the wire mesh door and touched Conan's face. He smiled wanly at his feline friend.

"Meow merow mew!" she meowed _'We aren't going to part, I won't allow it!'_

Conan had no idea what his cat was saying or thinking, but he gave her a mini high five using his finger.

"You know you care about someone when you take a bullet for them," Conan sighed.

He petted her through the wires and awaited his discharge from the hospital. Once Conan, Tantei Tenshi, and Rachel made it back to the Moore Detective Agency, Rachel showed Richard the newspaper clippings and told him about going to Tokyo. Conan took Tantei Tenshi upstairs and tried to think, but he couldn't figure anything. He didn't know any of the possible suspects. It wasn't like he had witness statements and other evidence.

Tantei Tenshi knew she had no outlet to send her new owner a message, so she kept quiet and lay on Conan's bed, right at his side. She had to wait because she needed a outlet.

"Alright Conan, pack a bag. We're going to Tokyo in the morning," Rachel told him, walking into his wide open room.

"Okay Rachel, but Rachel...I'm not leaving Tokyo until I know that whoever is trying to kill Tantei Tenshi is behind bars. I will find the person myself if that's what it takes."

He had been interviewed by an officer before surgery. They were suspecting that it hadn't been random as well. Conan knew very well that Tantei Tenshi was a target and if he had to part with her, he at least wanted her to be safe.

"Conan..."

"I'm serious, don't try to budge me."

Conan tried to think, but all he could think of now was telling Rachel the truth.

"Mew-merow!" cried Tantei Tenshi _'Tell her! Tell her!'_

"Alright Conan, but let dad do that. I'll tell him to figure it out, just don't do anything silly."

Conan shook his head slightly and didn't even bother lying to her by saying he'd stay out of the way. Since when had he stayed out of the way anyway? Rachel left, heaving a sigh. Some small part of her knew that Conan wasn't going to just let her dad do the work. Some small part of her didn't mind that he wouldn't.


	6. Freak Out Cat

**Me:**And so we have returned!

**Rin:**Morning everyone!

**Conan:**Rin, you forgot time zones again...

**Tails:**Good morning, afternoon, evening, or whatever else you got!

**Rin:**Yay! Tenshi is so cute!

**Conan:**Hey Angela, maybe we should bring Tantei Tenshi in for the commentary sometime.

**Me:**Maybe! Here's our chapter!

* * *

**Conan and the Cat**

**Continuation Ch 4:Freak Out Cat**

The next morning, Conan crawled downstairs with his bag and Monarch Tenshi's new carrier. He was followed by Tantei Tenshi, who was trying to recall the terms of her owner's selection, as outlined in her deceased master's will. Monarch Tenshi was not only Liam Moi's most favored child, but she was also his most trusted ally. What better ally than the beautiful mind and body of a loving cat? She was everything to him, so she had gotten to read his will before anyone else, besides the lawyer that is. Although animals were thought unable and most probably were unable, Tantei Tenshi had understood every word of the will. Then she finally remembered the terms and what she remembered made her a very happy cat. She knew the outcome, but Conan Edogawa did not.

"Meow! Meow-mew!" she sang happily

"Well, I'm glad you're excited," murmured Conan

Conan, unable to wear long sleeves over the gauze on his arm, wore a blue t-shirt and his blue shorts. Of course, Conan did not abandon his bowtie, what good would come of that?

"Mew! Meow! Meow-mew-mew!" cheered Tantei Tenshi _'Of course I'm excited! I get to help you solve a case, this will be our first big case!'_

Detective Richard Moore and Rachel were in the kitchen when Conan arrived with his royal angel at his side.

"You ready to go Conan?" asked Rachel.

"I still can't believe you found Liam Moi's cat," grouched Richard

"Maybe he's just as good of a detective as you," laughed Rachel.

Conan paled, was she joking around? No, Rachel was not joking, though she did very well at hiding it. She was truly starting to think….

"Yeah right," boasted Richard

"Merow-ow-ow!" cried Tantei Tenshi _'How dare you insult my master?'_

The group was soon on the road to Tokyo. Tantei Tenshi maintained silence through a great majority of the ride, grumpy about being in the carrier. She soon fell asleep in the carrier, while Conan was about to die of boredom. He wasn't going to be bored for much longer, but he didn't know that yet. He caught himself a nap in the car and soon woke up as they arrived in the city of Tokyo. Richard pulled up to the manor of Tokyo's wealthiest man and met with the guard outside. Because Richard had called ahead, Liam's lawyer was there to meet with them.

"Good afternoon fellows. It really is a joy to meet the Great Richard Moore? So you believe you have found the royal angel, Monarch Tenshi?"

Conan released Tantei Tenshi from the carrier and she meowed joyfully at the sight of Lawyer Joseph Clore, who gasped at her.

"Why, it certainly looks like her, but I'm required by Liam Moi to send her DNA for testing. We had a maid prepare two rooms for you to stay in while we wait for her DNA to come back in about two weeks," explained Mr. Joesph Clore.

"Oh wow! We get to stay in the famous Liam Moi's mansion?" asked Rachel.

"You sure do. I'll show you to the two rooms I prepared for your stay. We'll have dinner at six, but you won't meet Liam's children until morning at breakfast, which begins at ten," explained the maid.

The maid led them away while Tantei Tenshi's mouth was swabbed. She seemed so very used to this and that was because she had gone through it so many times before. She was then sent away to rejoin Conan at his side.

"She seems to adore him. I see a possible owner," murmured the lawyer as she ran to him.

As he lie in bed that evening, Conan realized he had suspects. Tantei Tenshi wished she had an outlet to get through and tell him, but she wouldn't have one until tomorrow.

The next morning, Conan and the others had dinner with Joseph Clore and Liam's three kids. A young woman with a supermodel figure, long red hair, and brown eyes arrived first after Joseph.

"Oh my gosh, you're Ling Moi! You're that model! I'm Rachel, nice to meet you," Rachel introduced herself.

"I care who you are why?" asked Ling coldly.

"I was just..." began Rachel

"Shut up you common girl."

"Hey, watch it!" cried Conan and Richard in unison.

Her cold glare stared at both piercingly. Tantei Tenshi grew angry and began growling with fury. In a swift movement, Tantei Tenshi bit Ling angrily, an action she knew would be taken incorrectly. She couldn't help it, how dare Ling treat Conan's angel like a useless nothing?

"Ow! You ridiculous feline!"

Ling hit Tantei Tenshi with anger and excused herself.

"Ling and Monarch Tenshi have always had a rough relationship. Ling has always hated the cat since Liam has always preferred Monarch Tenshi over his own children," explained Joseph Clore.

Rachel was picking at her food and Conan started getting more irritated at that stupid supermodel.

"Rachel, eat. Don't pay attention to the overly attended supermodel. You can't let her get to you," Conan murmured.

Rachel smiled slightly and finally resumed eating her breakfast.

"Merow!" cheered Tantei Tenshi

Next came a short chubby man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He looked nerdy and horribly mean.

"I'm Kenta Moi. Do not make me say so twice," demanded Kenta Moi

_Do any of these guys have manners? wondered Conan._

"Merow! Merow-ow-ow! Meow-merow!" shrieked Tantei Tenshi as Kenta shot her the meanest glare.

Tantei Tenshi didn't ever stand down. She returned this glare with twice the intensity and fury, as much as her gorgeous blue eyes would allow.

"Tenshi, down!" called Conan

Tantei Tenshi stared into Conan's eyes with that aforementioned intensity.

"Merow! Merow! Meow-ow-ow!" she screamed at him _'Check my food! Conan, please! Please understand!'_

"Wow, she sure got vocal," observed Richard.

_She sure did, Conan thought to himself._

Tantei Tenshi snarled and hissed at Kenta. He glared at her icily, but she didn't relent until a tall skinny man with short blond hair and blue eyes entered the room.

"I'm Tei Moi. Out of my way you dumb cat!" roared the man.

Tei nudged Tantei Tenshi out of the way with his foot and thrust himself into a chair for breakfast.

_Yup, no manners exist here, Conan answered himself from earlier mentally._

Tantei Tenshi kept her glare upon Kenta and refused to eat any of her food. She hadn't taken a single bite, not a single one since breakfast had began.

"Monarch Tenshi, if that is you, you should at least eat your breakfast," Joesph Clore chided her.

"Merow! Merow-ow-ow!" screamed Tantei Tenshi

She hissed angrily and ran to Conan. She led Conan to her food bowl and he instantly understood Tantei Tenshi's problem.

"Mr. Clore, Tantei Tenshi cannot eat. Her food has been poisoned with cyanide," Conan told them.

"Meow!" cried Tantei Tenshi, shooting a glare at one particular person _'I am smarter than you...I will get you caught. How dare you kill my owner? How dare you pretend that you actually cared about my life that night? I will take you down! Through Conan that is...'_

Tei, Richard, Rachel, Kenta, and Joseph gasped in surprise as Ling Moi returned.

"What's going on?" she asked coldly.

"Someone tried to poison Tantei Tenshi," Conan answered.

"Well, good riddance," responded Ling.

"Well guess what? It failed," Conan sassed her.

"Conan, watch it!" scolded Rachel.

"Merow-meow!" cried Tantei Tenshi _'Conan, pay attention! Stop sassing her and pay attention to me! I know I haven't exactly been very clear today...but you have to help out!'_

"Maybe someone should feed her separately during her time here for now," Joesph suggested.

All three children looked up in dismay while Conan quickly volunteered for the job.

"Mew meow!" cheered Tantei Tenshi with joy.

The children scowled and Rachel added that it was a good idea. Conan was employed as Tantei Tenshi's feeder for their time here.

Later that day, Conan was in his room was Tantei Tenshi while Rachel was shopping. Richard had the other room, while Rachel shared this one with Conan.

"So, Tantei Tenshi, ready to solve a case? We've got until your DNA comes back and then I'll have to leave."

"Meow!" called Tantei Tenshi as she stretched out on Conan's chest

Suddenly, they heard Richard in the next room;

"No way! Liam Moi was murdered!"


	7. Investigation

**Me:**Welcome back! Instead of our usual commentators, we have Conan and Tantei Tenshi!

**Conan:**Hello everyone!

**Tantei Tenshi:**Meow! Meow! Mew! _'Hi wonderful reader people!'_

**Me:**Oh my gosh, I really outdid myself on cuteness!

**Conan:**I wouldn't say that.

**Tantei Tenshi:**Meow-ow-ow! Mew-ow-ow! _'Oh wouldn't you? What, I'm not cute? I'm insulted now!'_

**Conan:**Um...I take that back. Yes Angela, you have outdone yourself on cuteness._  
_

**Me:**O...Okay...um...Let's go for it! Here's the chapter! Oh and I know Tenshi's behavior is far fetched. I'm sorry about that, but I really like it. Don't be an over-realist okay?

* * *

**Conan and the Cat**

**Continuation Ch 5: Investigation**

It was all too true, Liam had been killed with cyanide. Conan realized quickly that chances were that Liam's killer was the one making attempts on Monarch Tenshi's life.

"Merow!"

Tantei Tenshi was aggravated. She had no idea how to tell Conan anything but she knew everything!Why did it have to be so hard to be a cat detective? Then she got it, she knew what to do.

"Meow!" Tantei Tenshi pulled at Conan's shirt _'Come on! Follow me!'_

She jumped off of his bed and stared at him as he slid off.

"What Tenshi?" Conan asked.

"Meow!" She ran over to and pawed at the door.

Conan smiled with understanding and curiosity. He came closer to the door and looked at his cat friend.

"Time to investigate?"

"Meow! Meow-ow!"

"Okay, okay. Let's do this," Conan agreed.

Conan and Tantei Tenshi slipped out the door where they ran into a maid. The maid petted Tantei Tenshi really quickly before making an inquiry.

"Hello, may I help you?" inquired the maid

"Um, not really. Tenshi and I were just going exploring," Conan answered

"Ah, I see. Well visit any room you'd like, but please don't disturb Liam's children. They are upstairs in the first three room on the East wing. Be careful, no trouble making now."

"Meow! Mew-mew!"

Tantei Tenshi began leading Conan down the hall, where they turned onto the South corridor. She took him to the last door, which had a keypad and a sign reading 'Liam Moi' on it.

"Tenshi, it's locked and we don't have the code," Conan hissed.

"Meow!" cried Tantei Tenshi _'Just watch me!'_

Tantei Tenshi lifted and put down her paw once.

"Mew!" she called _'One, because I am a one year old.'_

"Tenshi, what are you saying?" Conan asked her.

"Meow-ow-ow!" she scolded him _'Pay attention!'_

She rolled her eyes and tried again. She lifted and put down her paw once. Then she gave a single and clear 'mew.'

"One? Are you saying one?"

"Mew!" she cheered happily _'Yes one!'_

Conan put in the one and looked back. Tantei Tenshi lifted and put down her paw six times.

"Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew!" she sang cheerfully _'Now put in a six!'_

Conan put in the six and looked back. Tenshi gestured for five quickly.

"Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew!" she called _'65 because Cloe Moi died when she was 65.'_

Next came two sixes because Liam Moi had been 66. Then came two, one, and zero, because Liam and Cloe Moi were married February 10th. Cloe had given Liam Monarch Tenshi as a present for their final wedding anniversary, the year Cloe had died. Tantei Tenshi wished she could tell Conan how she had come to be owned by Liam, but their language barrier would never allow it.

There was a beep as the door opened and Conan gave Tantei Tenshi a mini high five. They entered the large, beautiful, red and blue room before the golden door shut behind them. Tantei Tenshi led Conan to Liam's desk and hopped up on top of it. She opened a drawer by herself and meowed for Conan. On top of everything was Liam's diary, which Conan opened to read. Meanwhile, Tantei Tenshi went to find a very specific document.

_'Ling has now refused to pay back any of the money I borrowed to her, Tei has refused to take the company because he'd rather work around those chemicals at that lab, and Kenta won't stop hunting. He really is a disgrace! Our company protects animals, it doesn't hunt them! Just today, he brought back a fox the size of Monarch Tenshi that he had shot in the heart! Ah, my precious Monarch Tenshi, at least she's a decent child,' read Liam's diary._

Conan turned the pages to another diary entry and began reading it to himself.

_'Finally! I have got Kenta to leave! I got him to move out in exchange for a place in my will. Greedy child, he's not getting a penny. It's all going to Monarch Tenshi. I just hope that she can find an owner with her intellect. I also hope she doesn't have to solve my murder someday."_

_ How ironic, Conan realized._

Tantei Tenshi yawned and then she gave Conan a paper using her mouth. It was the bill for a gun license and a hunting license. The gun was a scoped .22 caliber hunting rifle and it was issued to Kenta Moi. Conan photographed the document and the diary entries using his cell phone. Tantei Tenshi mewed mournfully as she looked at a photo of her owner.

"Mew," came her sad whimper of heartfelt pain.

Conan felt a pang at his stomach. This reminded him of Rachel who cried for his real self everyday. Like Rachel, Tantei Tenshi was in mourning; however Rachel's person was still alive and Tantei Tenshi would never see her owner again. He almost cried as he looked at his mourning cat.

"Don't worry Tenshi, we will catch Liam's murderer," Conan swallowed as Tantei Tenshi's silvery blue eyes looked at him.

She definitely was reassured, but she was still upset. She jumped down and led Conan back to his room. A cold air settled in her mourning heart; first went Cloe and then went Liam. Both of her loving owners were over in the next world. Her third or at least soon to be truly permanent third owner still stood behind her though. That was comforting in some forms. Conan and Tantei Tenshi lay down on his bed and fell asleep while awaiting dinner. Neither even heard Rachel return or felt her place a blanket on them. She sat down and watched two amazing detectives sleep. Suddenly, Conan stirred and woke up.

"Hey Rachel, welcome home," greeted Conan.

"Thanks Conan."

Conan watched her and she avoided his eyes. She confirmed something Conan had been suspecting ever since he had left his room earlier. Tantei Tenshi sneezed in her sleep and her claws held tighter to his clothes, so he couldn't get up. Now was as good of a time as any;

"Rachel, why? Why did you ask the maid to keep tabs on Tenshi and I?"


	8. Red Herring

****Angela: Dang its been forever since I updated this...

Rin: Nah, really?

Conan: Its been quite awhile

Tails: Indeed it has!

Tantei Tenshi: Mew mew meow! _'Why are you so slow Angela!'_

Angela: *sighs* Sorry everyone for the lateness. I do not own Case Closed, so please enjoy and review!

**Conan and the Cat**

**Continuation Ch 6: Red Herring**

You could nearly hear a pin hit the floor, the carpeted floor of the beautiful blue bedroom. Rachel's eyes widened immensely as she stared at Conan's serious blue eyes. She found that words failed her, but quickly gathered herself.

"I...don't know what you're talking about..."

"Really? So you want me to believe that maid would allow me out of my room just for me to explore free-rein? Yeah, no. Rachel, I know as well as you do that the guest-hall maids adhere not to the orders of the head of the house but to the guests they serve. If there's more than one, than its the oldest in the room, which is you. I wasn't followed, but I know as you do that you asked her to question me but allow me out on free-rein. I just want to know why."

She sighed heavily, "You have a terrible habit for getting into trouble. I mean, you found a detective cat whom someone is out to kill with cyanide."

"You're not going to like this, but I'm not leaving here until I find who is trying to kill her. I need to know she'll be safe."

Rachel bowed her head, her brown hair falling silkily across her shoulders.

"I expected no less from you, you do these things. Reminds me of Jimmy all too well. But know that if I ever lose you like I've managed to lose Jimmy, know I will haunt you in the afterlife."

"As you said, I expect no less from you."

Conan arose from his bed and put out Tantei Tenshi's food. She had been surprisingly quiet this whole time, obviously too entertained by Rachel and Conan to interrupt anything. With it being dinner time, just before lights-out, Rachel slipped out for dinner while a maid brought in Conan's. As Tantei Tenshi's personal feeder, he was also to stay with her in the room while she ate. He had to make sure no one came in to hurt her after all. Though he had to wonder what he could do to prevent it if someone really wanted to hurt Tantei Tenshi...and shouldn't he be calling her Monarch Tenshi since that's her real name?

"Hey, Tantei Tenshi, what do you want me to call you? Tantei Tenshi or Monarch Tenshi?" Conan inquires.

Tantei Tenshi tilts her head and then gives a soft meow, turning to look at Conan with her silvery blue eyes.

_'I want the name that fits me best Conan. I am a detective, therefore I am a Tantei. Tantei Tenshi is my name Conan.'_

"So Tantei Tenshi then?"

She nodded and Conan smiled, gently petting her back as she ate her food.

"After you eat, I say we explore before dinner ends. I want to investigate the kids' room; look for some cyanide and the weapon we've both nearly died by."

Tantei Tenshi mewed, shuddering, but nodding excitedly at Conan's idea. Hearing the words 'cyanide' and 'died' not to mention 'weapon' in the same sentence did scare her, despite herself.

"And as best as I, in this form, possibly can; I will protect you. Okay, Detective Angel?"

She mewed cheerfully, nodding as she swallowed the last tidbit of her meal and looked up at Conan. Her silver marks shined in the setting sun as Conan led the way quietly out the door and down the hall, knowing nobody was allowed from dinner until dinner was officially dismissed; as this was when a house meeting took place and where everyone was forced to stay even if the meeting cut short. The group was explained this after breakfast and was also told that it did not occur for either of the remaining mealtimes. Conan decided to use this to his advantage, quietly heading up the stairs to the smaller corridor holding the three rooms of the Moi children; those born to be Liam's heirs only to fall short. Each one had a sign on it, labeling it for whom it was meant for, just like Conan and Rachel's room, not to mention Richard's room. There were dozens of rooms lining this hall besides theirs though, all of them empty and uninhabited. Conan slipped into Ling's room first to begin the search, but he quickly noticed Tantei Tenshi's boredom. Still, he stuck to his routine and searched through everything he could with causing much disturbance to the room's state, since he definitely was not supposed to be here and would be in deep trouble with Rachel should he be discovered by anyone. Even as he uncovered the small pack of cyanide, Tantei Tenshi didn't care.

"What Tantei Tenshi? Is it a red herring?"

She nodded in boredom and led the way back out the door, leading Conan to slip out into the hall. He paused and checked his watch, shocked that it was almost time for dinner to end already.

"Tantei Tenshi, we have to run; now! It's almost time for dinner to end and we can't be up here!"

She looked at him, standing now outside another door. She seemed to sigh, before looking up at the door and hissing at it. With that, the sleuthing feline walked back to the shrunken detective and wandered back down the stairs, hurrying back into their room and making it just one minute before dinner ended and the shuffles of people walking could be heard.

"Man Tantei Tenshi, that was a close call."

She mewed, purring slightly before walking off and curling up on the foot of the bed calmly. Conan sighed, giving a breathy yawn before following the dear feline and lounging on the bed too. She mewed before walking up and lying next to him. Her body had just hit the sheets of the bed when Rachel opened the door and walked in rather angrily.

"Man that Ling is so...agh!"

Conan watched her snatch up her pajamas and stomp off to the adjoined bathroom. He relaxed into the pillows with a calm sigh, Tantei Tenshi falling asleep by his side. Conan followed soon after, not even seeing Rachel make her reentry to the bedroom.

_It was dark and cold, a shadowy and ominous night. Monarch Tenshi mewed, trying to get her master to lie down for the night, as he wasn't feeling well. Liam was refusing however, trying to ensure that all of his important documents were all in the same drawer, alongside his diary._

_She mewed commandingly, angry that her master was ignoring his own needs. She didn't, in all of her brilliance, realize that he was in the process of a slow and painful death. He had eaten away from the table, here in his office with Monarch Tenshi, but instead of a maid, a certain one of his children had brought his meal to him. Monarch Tenshi's food wasn't brought, as Liam already had it for her in his office. He turned around, opening the only window in his office._

"_Monarch Tenshi, my precious girl, I want you to know..." he began, sitting down and breathing heavily, "-that you are the greatest cat...I could have ever...had...and I loved the time we had together..."_

"_Mew? Meow!" she yelped, noting the past tense,"Meow! Meow! Merow-ow-ow-owww!"_

"_Don't...let foolishness kill you... Be careful my darling...you don't need...to join Cloe and I yet...find an owner that...matches your intellect and ensure...that you'll live on...for me...please Tenshi..."_

_Slowly, she watched Liam fall forward, his breathing easing to a halt._

"_Merow-ow-ow-owww!" she wailed, **'Liam, no-o-o-o-o!'**_

_She mewed pitifully, her nails clinging lightly to his fancy shirt. Suddenly, the door slipped opened and she came face-to-face with his murderer._

"_Oh Monarch Tenshi, your owner was such a fool."_

"_Merow-ow-ow!" she yelled, **'Silence! He was your father!'**_

"_Come now dear, you'll be safe with me!"_

_Monarch Tenshi snarled and hissed as the killer approached. She snapped her jaws over his hand once he was close and darted out the window. She struck the concrete with her soft paws and dashed across the lawn and down the street. Tantei Tenshi didn't know where she was to go, but she knew she needed to find help._

_She needed to find someone to give her a voice..._


	9. Lament

Sorry for my lateness, glad to get this up though. Next is the epilogue and this story is over. Sorry if it seems rushed, but truthfully ideas for this story weren't coming too and I really still wanted it complete. I know its not my best, but if I kept putting it off it would have never been updated or finished. Sorry about it, I'll make it up to you as Conan and Tantei Tenshiwill be appearing in a crossover I'm thinking up and may just write.

The following will be in the crossover(animes in bold and the included characters from that anime in italics parenthesis) The only OC in there is Tantei Tenshi but there will be OCs for the villian too unless I extend this to include another item for crossover reference.

It will be of **Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning**_(Ayumu and Hiyono)_, **Detective Conan**_(Conan, Rachel, and my beautiful OC Tantei Tenshi),_ and lastly but not least, **Psychic Detective Yakumo**_(Yakumo and Haruka)_

If anyone has ideas for it, let me know:) I'll listen to anything you all have to say. And if you haven't seen one or both of the other animes above, you absolutely must check them both out.

Also, if you let me know, I can send a PM on the day I publish this crossover if I do indeed decide to do so.

Also, this chapter is very emotionally bound, moves fast(sorry for the complainers of short chapters), and reveals the guilty one. Sorry if its quick, it just happens that way.

**Conan and the Cat**

**Continuation Ch 7: Lament**

Tantei Tenshi's tail flicked as she sat boredly upon Tei's desk. It was dinner again, her and Conan's period of exploration while the rest of the house ate happily in the dining room. The sunlight hit her perfectly, making a gold aura around her silver and white fur and providing her with an angelic glow; befitting of her sweet and beloved name. Her silvery blue eyes glimmered as she watched Conan search the room overly-carefully; trying hard to not disturb anything while ensuring he didn't miss any clues. She finally jumped off the desk, tired of watching Conan waste his precious time. She mewed comandingly and led Conan to the room of the next child, practically dragging the tantei kodomo by his blue overcoat as he resisted.

"Tantei Tenshi, I wasn't done!" he protests.

"Merow-ow-ow!" she screamed, _**'Shut up, you didn't have to finish!'**_

A note of fury in her tone silenced Conan and he allowed himself to be dragged by his tantei neko into the room of Kenta Moi. The room shone with hunting trophies and a glass gun case in the corner of the regal room; colored in cameoflauge. A chandelier glowed above their heads while a large king sized bed stood by a gold armoire and a large bear rug. Everything here symbolized the hunting nature of Kenta Moi; the third and final Moi child.

She released him and strode away towards the bed, where she indicated a compartment under the bed. Conan opened this and gasped immediately. It contained everything key to this case; a torn copy of the final living will of Liam Moi, packs of cyanide, and the hunting rifle that shot at Conan and Tantei Tenshi twice. Conan looked at Tantei Tenshi quickly.

"So it was Kenta Moi?"

She mewed, nodding. Sadness and pain shimmered sorrowfully in her eyes; her mind thinking of her owners death. The cold glare of Kenta, as he had prepared to kill her too. She almost felt the touch of Liam, his hand petting her carefully. It was a touch from her original owner she'd never feel again.

"Tenshi..."

She couldn't hold back anymore, Tenshi gave a mourning howling wail of built up pain. It was the shrieking howl, a heart piercing cry that one would swear came from one of the greatest laments in history. Tears did not fall, as she could never cry like no cat ever could. Conan didn't care about the ear shattering pain his ears received; he cared about the pain of one of the truest friends he's ever known. He saw Rachel's face, every shimmering tear she's ever shed over his absence in this wailing cat who would never see the master she cherished ever again.

_**And all Conan, Conan Edogawa, could do was wrap his tiny, eight year old arms around her and cry..**_

_**Cry with her...**_

_**Cry for her...**_

_**Cry for those suffering from loss...**_

_**Cry for those...**_

_**...who will never come back...**_

_**All he could do was cry...**_

_**For Rachel's pain...**_

_**For Tantei Tenshi's pain...**_

_**For his own pain...**_

_**All he could do was cry as she screamed out in a howling wail of misery and lament.**_

Shaking, clinging to Tantei Tenshi as both continued their emotional lament, Conan managed to snap of a photo of the evidence. He scooped his cat into his arms, still crying with her; despite everything in Jimmy Kudo's miniture formed self. Conan cried as she howled her lament, the first tears he had truly shed in so long. Suddenly, Tantei Tenshi lept from Conan's hands; not fully finished with her lament. Conan saw a flash in her eyes and he didn't know how he knew but he knew.

"No! No, Tenshi don't!"

She snarled, an angry fire ablaze in her blue, soulful eyes.

"Attacking him won't bring Liam back! It won't, I know it won't! It could cause you to be deemed dangerous and put to sleep, leaving those greedy children of Liam's to win!"

She threw herself to the ground and howled, allowing Conan to pick her back up and rush back to their bedroom together. It wasn't two minutes later when Rachel burst into the room, along with all three kids; angry at the disturbance.

"Silence that feline!" Tei screamed.

"Our perfect ears are bleeding! If I find a wrinkle tomorrow, I'll skin that cat!" shouted Ling.

"Silence her or I'll make her shut up myself!" yelled Kenta.

Conan looked at Tantei Tenshi for a moment. She mewed four times, paused, mewed six times, and then she stopped.

"Shut her up like you silenced your father? Shut her up like you wished to do to her that beautiful day in April? Is that what you mean Kenta?" Conan inquired, petting Tantei Tenshi calmingly.

"Conan, what?" asked Rachel.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" Ling and Tei asked angrily in unison.

Kenta stared with a snarl, "I demand to know-!"

"How I know? Its called that there is a very good detective within me and a very great detective in my lap."

Conan stood up from his bed, holding Tantei Tenshi close.

"You hear her cries, don't you? You know why she's crying. This cat is screaming for Liam, the man you made sure would die. But she escaped the fate, didn't she? Forcing you to try to find another way, just to dispose of her in order to get a cut of the Moi fortune."

Conan was stared at with pure silence the lawyer and Richard arriving in the room. Rachel covered her mouth in shock.

"Conan, shut up! Solving mysteries is the job of the Great Detective Moore!"

"Stupid child," Ling murmured.

"Everyone shut up or I will karate kick every single one of you! Including you Dad!"

Everyone, even Conan, stared intently at Rachel.

"Conan and Tantei Tenshi will be heard! And I don't care if I'm younger than all of you! He will be heard!" screamed Rachel.

"Here me as we walk. I have a nice show and tell," Conan stated.

Conan led the way to Liam's office, punching in the numbers from Tantei Tenshi's telling earlier. He entered, the documents having been right where he left them.

"Rachel, remember when we got shot at in the park? The bullet would have hit Tantei Tenshi in the chest...more so her heart. Now listen to this passege of Liam's diary."

Conan flipped the page and cleared his throat, Tenshi mewing sadly in his lap.

"_Ling has now refused to pay back any of the money I borrowed to her, Tei has refused to take the company because he'd rather work around those chemicals at that lab, and __**Kenta**__ won't stop hunting. He really is a disgrace! Our company protects animals, it doesn't hunt them! Just today, he brought back __**a fox the size of Monarch Tenshi that he had shot in the heart!**__ Ah, my precious Monarch Tenshi, at least she's a decent child," _Conan read from the diary.

He looked back up, "An expert hunter like Kenta surely would have hit Tantei Tenshi if she hadn't moved like I told her too. Yes, this is counted as circumstantual but my next showing will not be."

Conan lifted himself and led the way back to Kenta's room, the following crowd shocked to full out silence. He slid open the door and let Tenshi jump down, mewing at the compartment which Conan opened once again.

"Everything can be fully tested, that's no issue. I'm positive of my deduction as well as Tantei Tenshi's leadings. Kenta, it was you. You killed Liam as well as attempted to kill Tantei Tenshi and myself when we stood in your way. One truth prevails, now admit it!"

Rachel's eyes went completely wide, Richard didn't say a word, two of the three children remained shocked and silent, Joseph the lawyer spoke not a word, and Kenta scowled angrilly.

"Nothing I did satisfied him. He deserved to die, just like her!"

All of a sudden, in one swipe, Tantei Tenshi screamed; her neck held between Kenta's hands.

"Meo-meow!" shrieked Tantei Tenshi, struggling and shrieking.

"Let her go! Now! Tantei Tenshi!"

Conan screamed her name again as she cried, everyone frozen in place as Kenta held her struggling form. Immediately, Conan slammed his foot into Kenta's shin in a split second, causing a girlish scream as he dropped Tenshi. Conan caught her as she fell, mewing happily for freedom. Rachel automatically kicked and subdued Kenta while police were called and Richard bagged the items for testing as evidence.

"It's okay now Tantei Tenshi," Conan whispered.

All Rachel could do now...was see Jimmy Kudo right there too. She smiled however, saying not a word and simply watching Conan cling to the cat that...may as well have been made for him.


	10. Epilogue

So here's the LONG awaited ending to this story! I'm SO sorry it's short but I'm already considering a sequel to this!

**If you want me to write the sequel, SAY SO. Please! I might write it anyway, but I'll be more encouraged if I know it will be WANTED.**

I may also write a crossover in which Tantei Tenshi will be used but I haven't decided yet.

I DO NOT own Detective Conan! I only own Tantei Tenshi! Do not use her without my permission!

So enjoy this and review!

* * *

**Conan and the Cat**

**Continuation Finale: Epilogue**

It took one more week, after the arrest of Kenta for the murder of his father, before the DNA results came in. They revealed what everyone pretty much knew, that Tantei Tenshi was Monarch Tenshi. When this came about, the next day was declared to be the day that Tantei Tenshi would chose her owner and this removed her from Conan's care for that night. However, Joesph had requested for him to be present among Monarch Tenshi's choices, so everyone was kept for one last night. The children remaining had all been commanded to pack in the event that they weren't chosen by the cat herself.

Conan had slept restlessly that night, though he honestly wasn't sure why. Although he did suspect that it was because Tantei Tenshi or Tantei Monarch Tenshi, as he now renamed her to combine her names, had grown on him. He felt sure, somehow, that she wouldn't select him at all. Boy was he wrong...

On the morning of the next day, everyone was summoned to the sprawling courtyard, where a pond lay full of Koi and where nature ran abundantly with beauty. Conan stood among family friends, the children, maids, butlers, and everyone else. Rachel and Richard were inside, watching from a window as only Conan was required below. After a good wait, Tantei Monarch Tenshi was brought outside in a carrier by Joseph Clore. Setting her on the grass, he opened the cage and released her. Silver marks glowing in the sunshine against her white fur, her silvery blue eyes sparkling brightly with great life, the cat walked out royally. Raising her head, she scanned the several people littering the yard, awaiting her decision.

The instant she saw Conan, Tantei Monarch Tenshi went running to him and leaped, bunking down onto his shoulder and mewing brightly. He looked up at her in shock and she merely smiled down at him, nodding ever slightly. Truthfully one of the most loyal animal friends in existence, she truly was a great detective's cat. Her addition meant that he also gained control of the estate though too...

So, another week later, the famous Liam Moi Mansion is now Tenshi Bed and Breakfast Inn. Not only that, but business is already booming and the greater majority of the fortune went to grants, scholarships, and charities. Satisfaction reached, Joseph and many of the original maid staffs were left in charge with the children completely cut out. The time sent Conan home with Rachel, Richard, and the precious detective cat. Her name is fully Tantei Monarch Tenshi, but she hears Tantei Tenshi more often and it's simpler that way.

The evening of their first day back home in Beika, Rachel goes into Conan's room to say goodnight. However, she finds that he has long fallen asleep with Tantei Tenshi resting on his chest. She smiles, walking to the bed and petting Tantei Tenshi slightly.

"Take care of him Tantei Tenshi. I will too, I promise, but I appreciate the help."

She opens an eye slightly, the cat having fully not been asleep. Rachel smiles, petting Conan's black hair as the cat mews.

"Mew merow," she meows softly, _'I will. Promise.'_


End file.
